


Trapped In Emotions I Cannot Understand...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>AU for the first chapter. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Touch Of Your Hand Makes My Pulse React...

'When a depressed person shrinks from your touch it does not mean she is rejecting you. Rather she is protecting you from the foul, destructive evil which she believes is the essence of her being and which she believes can injure you.' 

The words on the page seem so bleak and yet Phantom knows the truth in them. She has been a little more alone lately, watching Darcey but not touching her. Neither of them can stand the thought of hurting each other. She has been miserable, depressed, for a while now and yet, when Darcey had flinched away, she hadn't minded. She knew why. She had felt much the same before. Now, with Darcey asleep, she sets the shet of paper aside, settling beside Darcey, not touching her, just watching, always watching. She knew the storm would break, eventually. 

"Phantom..."

Darcey wakes in tears, reaching instantly for her and Phantom doesn't flinch, pulling Darcey against her and cradling her there, stroking her back sweetly. 

"Shhh, shhhh, I'm here... it's okay, I'm here."

"You aren't... hurt?"

"No, my Angel... I'm fine."

Phantom smiles, kissing Darcey softly, sensing the way her pulse-rate quickens at her touch and kiss. 

"Let me look after you, my Angel."

"Okay."


	2. Burning Love...

"Don't.."

Katie hates that she pushes John away but she can't stand the idea of hurting him. She knows, deep down, that what she feels right now isn't true but she can't let him touch her just yet. She needs time, she needs to be able to close down the worries in her mind. 

"Don't touch me..."

John sighs, shrugs, then moves away, noticing at last the small note on the bedside table and reading it carefully. 

'When a depressed person shrinks from your touch is does not mean she is rejecting you. Rather she is protecting you from the foul, destructive evil which she believes is the essence of her being and which she believes can injure you...' 

"Oh Kate..."

John sighs, settling again on the bed, this time not reaching for her. 

"I'm not going to leave you alone here... even if you just want my company."

"John..."

"Darling... I'm not leaving this room. I won't touch you if you really don't want me to.... but I'm not leaving."

Katie sighs, falling silent, then moves on instinct, curling against John's side, shaking from fear but knowing she does need him, even if she's still terrified she will hurt him. 

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh."

John smiles, kissing her hairline gently. 

"Shhh, I've got you."


End file.
